


An Afternoon Conversation

by daviderl



Series: Lorelai's Dilemma [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory comes into the diner after school for two coffees to go, and she and Luke end up talking about Lorelai.</p><p>This is a short filler story connecting the previous story - "Lorelai's Dilemma" to the next one, "Two Steps Back, One Step Forward", to finish this trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon Conversation

 

 

**An Afternoon Conversation**

Luke looked up at the clock. Rory was getting off the bus about now. In a few minutes she would be coming in for the two cups of coffee to go, one for her and one for Lorelai. It was strange how quickly routines could become established. Everyday for the past two and a half weeks, ever since Lorelai came home from the hospital with her broken leg, Luke would go to her house just as soon as the lunch rush was over, usually between two and two thirty, with lunch for her.

The first couple of times he brought her a cheeseburger and fries. But now she would tell him what she’d like the next day and he would make it for her. And he would do little things around the house so she wouldn’t have to be on her feet too much.

Luke poured the two cups of coffee as Rory came in.

“Hey, Luke.” She said.

“Hey, yourself. How was school?”

“Good. No tests, but lots of homework. How was Mom?”

“About the same, maybe a little less crabby, but with her you never know.”

“Yeah. What did you take her for lunch?”

“A patty melt, the usual salad, and apple cobbler. She promised she’d save you some.”

“Isn’t it a kind of a waste to keep bringing her salads? You know she won't eat them.”

“Today I discovered that if I poured enough Italian and Ranch dressing on it, she’ll actually eat more than a few bites.”

“Well, that’s something.”

“Rory, you don't think I’m there too much, do you? Sometimes she acts like I’m, I don't know, a bother.”

“Are you kidding? She panics if you’re fifteen minutes late!”

“She does?”

“Yes. She said she’s had to put the phone under the sofa cushions just to keep from calling you.”

“You know, a couple of times I did see her take the phone out from underneath them. I thought it was just a Lorelai thing.”

“Can I give you a little suggestion?”

“Sure.”

“Well, you didn't hear this from me, but I think she might like it if you brought something for yourself as well. And maybe you might want stay a little longer, too.”

“Yeah? Well, maybe I’ll do that. Thanks.”

“No problem. Well, I better go. See you in the morning.”

“Sure. Uh, Rory, you got another minute?”

“Yeah. What’s up?”

“Well, I was . . . wondering about something. And I just wanted to . . . I don't know, see how you felt about . . . it.”

“Okay, what is IT?”

“Well, back, a few weeks ago, before . . . you know, your Mom and I had been discussing certain . . . things, certain events that might or might not happen.”

“Uh huh.”

“Anyway, as you know, sometimes, when certain things happen there are certain expectations, you know what I mean?”

“Yeah, sort of.”

“And sometimes these expectations bring a lot of pressure, from outside sources, from certain people who have high expectations, like, for example, your grandparents. You see what I’m driving at?”

“Not really.”

Luke took a deep breath, trying to find the right words.

“Well . . . .” Luke started to say when a customer sat down next to Rory.

“Hey! We’re talking here!”

The man hurriedly moved down to the other end of the counter.

“Sorry. Anyway, these expectations, these pressures, can often cause people to do certain things which they normally might not do under less pressure, but on the other hand, they might do anyway, depending on how they felt . . . about each other.”

As Luke was trying so hard to make his point without actually coming right out with it, Rory suddenly had a revelation. She knew exactly what he was trying to say - how she felt about possibility that he and her mother might have gotten married.

But the revelation wasn't that, it was that she now understood why Lorelai tortured and teased Luke so mercilessly. She wasn't doing it to be mean or because she was having a bad day, it was because she loved him. It was exactly why little boys tease and torture little girls. Listening to him stammering, and seeing his struggle to find the right words, Rory felt sorry for him, but the Lorelai in her was enjoying it.

Finally, the Rory overtook the Lorelai. “Luke!”

“What?”

“Breathe. Take a breath. I know what you’re trying to say.”

“You do?”

“Yes. One of the first things I said to Mom when all this happened was that she would marry you . . . .”

Rory looked to both sides of her and lowered her voice.

“ . . . I would have a baby brother or sister, and we’d live happily ever after.”

“You did?”

“Of course. Luke, I’ve known you all my life. I’ve seen you and Mom dance around each other for as long as I can remember. And even though you both won't admit it, I know you love each other. And I know you love me, and I love you. You’re the closest thing to a father I’ve ever known. You worry about us, and take care of us, and you’ve done so much for us. So, why wouldn’t I want that to continue?”

Luke was speechless. It certainly wasn't the response he’d expected.

“I better go before the coffee get cold. I’ll tell Mom you said hello.”

“Yeah, you do that.”

As Rory left the diner, a customer brought his check to the counter. Luke crumpled it up, said it was on the house, and told the man to have a nice day. He suddenly felt very good about life.

 

“Mom! I’m home!”

“Kitchen!”

“Should you be up?”

“I had to get off that couch, my back was killing me.”

“Luke sends his love,” she said.

“What?” Lorelai answered, surprised.

“Liquid love.” She said as she handed her the coffee.

“Ah! Love in a cup. Gotta admire the concept! One day we shall build a shrine to Luke’s coffee maker, and people will come from far and wide just to marvel and to worship.”

“So, how was lunch?” Rory asked, ignoring Lorelai’s latest rant.

“Not bad. But I found out that if I drown that salad Luke keeps bringing me with enough dressing, I can eat enough of it to make him happy.”

“Well, that's something. He said to tell you hello. Was he here long?”

“Not that long. I think he might be getting tired of coming. He’s starting to act a little . . . funny, like he’d rather not do it any more.”

“I’m sure you’re mistaken. In fact, I predict that tomorrow not only will he be on time, but he’ll bring something extra special.”

“Oh, he will? And just how do you know that?”

“Oh, sometimes a woman just knows these things. So, did you save me any of that cobbler?”

 

 

**To Be Continued**


End file.
